Strange Angel
by brooklyn1shay2black3
Summary: Once upon a song, there was a little girl who played in the woods.
1. Prologue

Once upon a song, there was a little girl who played in the woods.  
Her papa had told her stories of the Angel Of Music and his wondrous voice, and the little girl was sure that she had found him in a big empty house that sat right there in her woods.  
She often brought her bright eyed friends with her to visit the Angel Of Music.

There were six of them and they all played happily in the woods with their strange angel.  
The Angel could play many tricks and games. It could make fire and shapes in the shadows, pick the children up and twirl them in the air, and make its voice come from anywhere and everywhere. but it was also very shy, and none of the children had ever seen it.  
They always knew it was there when its voice rang out, and they quickly forgot their curiosity in favor of playtime.

One night, one of the boys told his brother about the Angel and all the fun they had in the woods. His brother was afraid, and the boy didn't understand why. He told his brother that the Angel was his friend, but his brother still rushed to tell the adults of the boy's confession.

The adults forbade the children from ever going back, and that made the little girl who found the Angel very afraid. She thought the Angel would think she didn't like it anymore and would be sad.

So the little girl snuck out of her bed one night to say goodbye one last time. It was very frightening, as the little girl had never played in the woods at night before.

She wasn't found for two weeks. When she came back, she was terribly scared of the woods and what was in it.

And so, her papa moved away so the little girl didn't have to see the woods anymore, and the five remaining friends thought that she would never come back. One by one, they stopped playing together.

But that wasn't the end...


	2. Chapter One: Shattering Mirrors

_Christine ran through the forest. Her breath came in short puffs, her legs and lungs burned, and her eyes desperately scanned for any possible hiding place._

 _Nowhere seemed good enough._

 _"Chrissstttiiine?" a voice sang._

 _The shadows grew, and she knew the voice couldn't be far behind her._

 _She whipped her head around, panic clouding her mind._

 _"Christine?"_  
 _Her eyes rested on a log and she gave a fleeting smile. It might just do the trick._  
 _The air went still, and any warmth that could be found between the trees vanished._  
 _Christine knew she had to move if she wanted to avoid being spotted._

 _She dropped to the ground and wriggled underneath the log trying to catch her breath in rasping gasps. Her pulse raced._

 _"Christine?" the voice asked._  
 _It was much, much closer now._

 _Christine tried to quiet herself down, her chest burning from the effort. She clapped her hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing._

 _She couldn't get caught._

 _"Christine?"_

 _She leaned forward just a bit to try and peek out from underneath the log._

 _A steel like grip wrapped around her ankles and pulled._

 _Christine shrieked._

 _"I've found you!" the voice cried._

 _Meg had just fallen asleep when her phone rang. She blindly groped for it. "Hello?" she asked in a sleep-heavy voice, not bothering to check the caller ID. It was probably Joseph, calling for a drunk booty call. She tried not to be irritated, but it was nearly impossible given that they had school the next morning. "Look. Joseph, can't your boner wait until the morning? Because-"_  
 _"Meg?"_  
 _Meg's blood froze._  
 _She knew that voice._  
 _"Meg? Are you there?" the small voice asked._  
 _"Christine?" Meg whispered._  
 _It was impossible. Christine didn't know her number, and even if she did, Meg highly doubted she sounded like a seven year old anymore._  
 _"Meg, it's so dark here! I don't want to be here anymore!" Christine cried._  
 _Meg's jaw quivered as she listened to Christine weeping and tried to formulate a response. "Christine-"_  
 _"I don't want to sing anymore! I want to go home!"_  
 _This can't be real._

"Christine, tell me where you are, I-I'll come get you-" Meg offered, her heart thudding in her chest. She scrambled out of bed and didn't move the phone from her ear for a second.  
If anything, Christine's blubbering only intensified.  
Meg shoved the anxiety down. There was no time for that. She had bigger fish to fry.

"Christine, please, I want to help-" Meg began. She was cut off when she noticed what was happening to the shadows on her wall.  
They were getting taller and blacker and wider, and for the second time that night she heard a voice she had thought she had forgotten.

"Come to your strange angel!"

Meg dropped her phone.

While the sound of Christine's cries quieted, the voice came from everywhere.

Meg desperately tried to locate it. Her eyes swiveled across the room and her ears strained. She tightened her fists and drew her arms close to her body. It seemed that just when she thought she had traced the voice, it oozed out of another shadow.

He couldn't be here. Not in her room. Not in her house.

She was supposed to be safe from the woods.

She looked at her mirror where the voice seemed to be strongest. She slowly crept towards it.

"Do not shun me! Come to your strange angel!" the voice repeated.

Meg's skin started to crawl and she felt cold.  
She was almost to the mirror when all the air she had fled her lungs.

There was a bone white face in the glass.

She came closer, just to get a better view of it.

The mirror shattered and she plunged into the dark and cold.

She could feel it getting in her nose, her mouth, her lungs, her blood, oh, god, she couldn't breathe…

Distantly, she heard Christine singing.

Light slammed into her and pulled her away from the nightmare behind her eyelids.

Her alarm was blaring, and she could smell her mother making Laurel, Claudette, and Emmanuelle breakfast. She sat up and surveyed her room.

No shadows, no broken mirrors, no monsters.

She double checked her phone.

And no Christine Daae.

Satisfied, she brushed her hair and threw on the outfit she laid out last night. It was better for everyone if she forgot about her dream.

It was hard enough for her childhood friends to move on.  
The thought of approaching any one of them with the return of the voice was almost cruel. The dream was probably just fueled by the stress from school starting again. Pushing the dream out of her mind, Meg hopped down the stairs and tumbled into the kitchen/dining room.  
The red table was getting dirtier by the minute what with Emmanuelle's shaky grip on the orange juice and Claudette's careless crunching of toast. Laurel, who just turned thirteen and fancied herself 'mature', was the only one too cool to eat the breakfast their mother made, and was daintily eating her bowl of cheerios. Meg's mother, was finishing up the last of the bacon. She slid the last few slices on to a ceramic plate and, moving away from the granite counters she was so proud of, gave Meg a tight smile. She added the plate to the chaos that was the table.

Meg had almost forgotten about her dream when she caught her reflection in the dining room mirror propped on the good china cabinet. She gave her head a little shake. Just a dream.

She sat down next to a clearly ravenous Claudette and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Just a dream.

"Margarite?" her mother asked.

Meg looked up at the sound of her full name and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Darling, I have something to tell you," her mother said in a voice as gentle as a woman such as Annette Giry could manage.

Warning bells went off in Meg's head.

"Sure, Mama," Meg said. "What's up?" She hoped her playing it casual would throw her mother off just enough to think of a way to hide the fact that she went out with Joseph last week instead of spending the night at Carlotta's like she'd said she was.

Her mother gave the younger girls a look. "Girls, go put your shoes on," she instructed. They didn't hesitate, though Laurel stopped to give Meg a slightly nervous look. When one of them was in trouble, they were all in trouble.

Meg sighed in resignation. "What did I do this time?" she asked.

Her mother sat down across from her and put her hand on Meg's. Meg stared at it. Her mother was being so gentle. She hadn't been like this with Meg since…

Since what had happened with tossed that thought out of her head.

It's just a dream.

"You're not in trouble, Margarite. There's something I want to speak with you about," her mom replied.

Meg cocked her head. What could be so important?

Her mother took this as an invitation to continue. She sighed deeply. "Darling," she said, "Mr. Daae has died."

Meg's face drained of color. "What?" she whispered.

Annette's face showed nothing but soft sympathy. "Mr. Daae. Little Christine's father? He used to play violin for you and your friends? He's passed away, my love."

Meg slowly shook her head. No. This couldn't be. The world couldn't be that cruel.

It was just a dream.

"When? How?" Meg asked in a dazed voice, gripping her mother's hand for comfort.

"Heart attack. Meg, I'm telling you this because Christine will be moving back into town."

Meg suddenly felt faint. No, she still had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real.  
She struggled to swallow. She knew that her mother would never lie to her, not about this, but she couldn't help but hope that this was all some kind of sick joke. It was as if someone had carved her hollow last night and now her mother was stuffing her with bad news and sorrow.

"I know it's been a long time and things are different now, but it would mean a lot to me and Mrs. Valerious if you would look out for Christine her first week," her mother said.

"Is that who told you?" Meg asked.

Mama nodded. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Keep an eye out for her," she instructed.

Meg nodded dutifully .

She ruffled Emmanuelle's hair on the way out the door.

It has to be just a dream.

The first day of school was like any other but, at the same time, completely different .

This year especially, Meg couldn't help but think as she walked up to the school entrance.

Students were milling around the front of the building, already breaking off into their little groups. Meg craned her neck to search for someone she knew and caught the eyes of one of her childhood friends.

Carlotta was surrounded by cheerleaders. It never ceased to amaze Meg that the tomboyish, scrawny Carly who used to be her best friend grew up to be the snotty drama queen Carlotta.

Meg wondered if she knew Christine was in town.

She smiled at the cheerleaders she was friendly with and ignored the sneers of the ones she wasn't, like Carlotta. Meg snorted in disgust. Carlotta's little 'transformation' freshman year always served to turn Meg's stomach.  
She pushed away thoughts of Carly-turned-Carlotta. It was nothing but old drama that didn't need to be renewed.

She walked past them and into the school.

Meg saw Jammes when she passed the gym and caught herself using the wrong name. No, he's James now, Meg reminded herself. He was throwing the basketball around with his new friends. Out of all of her childhood best friends, she missed James the most, second only to Christine, whom she'd thought she'd never have a chance at seeing again. For what felt like the millionth time, she shook her head to clear it and walked past the hoped she could see James off the bench this year.

Meg waved to some of the girls on her dance squad as she passed. Sorelli, one of the prettier dancers, swished her long, high ponytail, and Meg did her best not to turn beet red. God, she was hot. Even hotter then Meg's current fuck buddy. Unfortunately for Meg, it was crazy unprofessional for the dance captain to sleep with members of the squad.

Meg got to her locker. Across the way, she spotted Raoul speaking with a group of well-groomed students she assumed to be the rest of the student council. Meg had voted Raoul for president mostly out of obligation rather than a genuine wish to see him in office. What were childhood best friends for anyways?

A slamming noise three lockers down had Meg jumping out of her skin.  
For half a second, she heard the mirror shatter all over again.  
It was just Piangi.  
The guys who shoved him called out "Fatass!" over their shoulders before continuing on, laughing all the while. Piangi slowly picked up his things and seemed to move on too. Meg never understood why people had to go out of their way to give him shit. The creepy goth thing he had going really put her at unease, especially after everything that had happened, but it wasn't like he was hurting anyone, unlike those douchebags who shoved him.  
Meg thought about helping him when she heard something that made her heart stop.  
"Meg?"  
Meg turned around.  
There she was. She hadn't gotten very tall but she still had those same long curls and big eyes that still seemed to swim with terror.  
"Meg?" the girl said.  
Meg took a deep breath before giving her a shaky smile. "Christine."


	3. Chapter Two: Christine Daae Has Returned

_"Why do you call it an Angel?" Meg asked.  
_ _  
_ _Christine opened the heavy door leading into the house.  
_ _  
_ _"Because. He reminds me of a story papa tells me." Christine answered. She sniffed at Meg as she passed her and trotted into the dank, dark house.  
_ _  
_ _"Oh! The story about the music angel who sings in dreams and stuff?!" Raoul gushed.  
_ _  
_ _Carly, right behind him, scoffed. "There's no such thing as Angels. Christine's playing a joke on us." She said with all the superiority of a little girl with mud streaking her face._ _  
_ _Raoul gave her a teasing tug of the ponytail and was swiftly swatted.  
_ _  
_ _"Heeey!" Carly whined, "Don't pull my hair!"  
_ _  
_ _"But even if there was an angel living here, wouldn't he have something better to do then sing in peoples sleep?" Ubaldo puffed. He hunched over and struggled to catch his breath. He and Jammes had tried to race each other, only realizing halfway through that they'd have to stop and wait for Christine and the others to catch up before continuing._ _  
_ _  
"Or wouldn't he have a nicer house? It's cold in here." Jammes commented, wrinkling her nose._ _  
_ _  
Christine ignored all of them. What did they know anyway?_ _  
_ _  
"Next time you guys find an Angel, you can name him." Christine grumbled. She propped open the door with the same rock she used last time._ _  
_ _  
The children spread out to explore._ _  
_ _  
Christine wandered over to the dusty mirror. Something about it drew her to it's dirty glass surface every time she came. She gazed into the depths, looking for something…_ _  
_

 _"Christine!"_ _  
_

 _Christine snapped out of her daze._ _  
_

 _She turned away from the mirror and looked back towards her friends._

 _"It's cold in here! And it smells funny! Is your Angel coming out or not!" Meg winged._ _  
_

 _"He'll be here!" Christine insisted. Her brows furrowed. He usually would have come out by now._ _  
_ _  
"Angel?" Christine called._ _  
_ _  
Ubaldo groaned and kicked some dirt around._ _  
_ _  
"Angel?" Christine tried again._ _  
_

 _She ignored Meg and Jammes exchanging glances._

 _"Angel?" Her voice cracked._ _  
_ _  
"Christine, your joke is over. There's no Angel here." Carlotta scowled. She started to march towards the door, with the rest of the gang following her._ _  
_ _  
Christine blinked back tears. Her Angel didn't come. He wasn't real._ _  
_

 _Raoul squeezed her hand. "I believe you Lotte." He said._ _  
_ _  
"Christine gave a watery smile at her special nickname._ _  
_ _  
Raoul started towards the door._ _  
_ _  
Christine began to follow Raoul when she heard him._ _  
_

 _The heavenly voice sang her name._ _  
_ _"_

 ** _Christine._** _" the voiced caressed her._ _  
_

 _All the children froze at the sound of the enchanting voice._ _  
_ _  
"_ ** _Chriiistiiine…_** _"_

* * *

Christine had hoped to God she would never return to Perros. But here she was, in front of Palais Garnier High, clutching her bag to her chest as she watched Mama Valerius's car drive off. They avoided the woods, but Christine's eye wandered over towards them anyway.

It was almost as if his silky voice still spoke to her, in her ear, whispering for her to sing again.

Christine shivered. She long since accepted that what happened to her was a dream. The Angel of Music was all in her head and couldn't get to her.

Knowing didn't reassure her any. Christine tightened her grip on her backpack.

It was all in her head. It had all been a game.

"There is no such thing as angels," Christine murmured to herself. She steeled her nerves and marched into the high school.

Christine tried not to shake when she entered the building. It wasn't so bad. It was a similar her old high school. Same bland walls, same preppy posters, same pretty cheerleaders chatting.

Christine's eye sought her childhood friends without her volition. She knew it had been forever but a part of her longed for the familiar. She scanned the halls for any sign of Meg or Raoul. Christine thought she saw Carly for a second but decided that she would never scowl like that.

However, she saw Jammes.

 _Finally_.

It was enormously comforting to see a familiar face.

She wondered if Jammes knew she was in town. Christine headed over, but her path was cut off by a guy in a basketball jersey.

"Hey, James! What's up man, how was your summer?" the guy buzzed. He pulled Jammes- no, it's James now- into a one-armed hug. The two chatted for a little before wandering off, leaving Christine frozen behind them.

Oh.  
She knew her friends would have changed but she never would have imagined how much. Maybe that crabby-looking girl was Carly.

Christine had never felt so alone. Well. Not in a very, very long time.

* * *

Raoul De Changy's heart thudded a mile a minute.

He could have sworn he had seen a ghost.

Granted a ghost who grew up to be exquisite, but a ghost nonetheless.

"You ok dude?" Neil asked.

Raoul snapped back into the conversation.

"I-I'm sorry, can we pick this up later? I think I saw an old friend."

Neil shrugged.

Before he could take the chance to say anything else, Raoul dashed off.

He looked everywhere with no sign of her.

Raoul was about to give up when he caught sight of her saying goodbye to Meg.

Waiting for the newly appointed dance captain to go off to class, the student body president fidgeted to calm his nerves.

Raoul's stomach twinged in discomfort at being reminded he still hasn't congratulated Meg for her accomplishment but shook it off.

It's not as if She said anything when he made student body president.

Christine just closed her locker when Raoul had managed to fish his courage out of his stomach.

* * *

"Christine?"

Christine's shoulders hunched.

She could recognize that voice anywhere.

First Meg, now Raoul.

Christine wasn't sure if she had the energy to talk to another old friend who wants nothing to do with her.

She turned around.

Oh, wow he had gotten tall.

Raoul had grown up to be very handsome and the beaming smile he wore only stressed that.

Christine shifted.

What was she even supposed to say to him?

"Well, if it isn't Little Lotte herself! God, it's so great to see you! How long have you been in town? How's your dad?"

Christine's heart stopped at the question.

No.

Christine wasn't ready to do this. She needed a way out. There was no way she could stand here and pretend like everything was fine with Raoul.  
"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Christine blurted.

Well. That solved that problem.

* * *

Raoul's smile faltered.

He could feel the disappointment curl around his heart and give it a squeeze.

"Christine, it's me. Raoul De Chagny? I dove into Lake Melody and saved your red scarf?" Raoul faltered.

Cristine shook her head, her curls tumbling over her shoulder.

Raoul was sure it was her.

No one had hair like Christine Daae.

He supposed it made sense, that after all, she had been through, that she'd forget as much of her childhood as she could.

It still stung.

Determination replaced the disappointment.

"We used to play together when we were little. It's great seeing you again. Do you need help finding your classes?" Raoul asks, flashing his most charming smile.

So what if she doesn't remember him?

He remembers her.

Christine offered a shy smile. "That would be great. I have English with ?"

Raoul's smile widened. "Oh! That's right this way. Could I see your schedule? I wonder if we have any of the same classes…"

* * *

James wishes he had stayed at home.

When he first caught sight of Christine Daae he froze.

It was like he was seven years old again and his mother was telling him that Christine had disappeared…

James could feel the cold, rotten guilt drop in his stomach. He wants to kneel over from the pressure.

He never stopped wondering what would have happened if even one of them would have followed her. Would she had gone missing? Would the gang still be on speaking terms? Would he had grown up terrified of disappearing into the woods too?

James sighed.

The saddest part of it all is that James would never know.

Christine was taken.

Christine had left.

His friends stopped talking to him.

And now she's back.

He knows someone should have gone with Christine Daae that night.

Now what James wants to know is if there is anything he should do now to make it right.

* * *

First period was nice enough.

Christine liked second period better.

She had always liked history.

Christine was busy looking at her school map when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch it freak!" a feminine voice snapped.

Christine looked up to apologize when her eyes widened.

"Carly?" Christine said with surprise.

Carly's brows flew up to her hairline.

Her mouth screwed and her shoulders tensed.

The girls eyed each other for longer than Christine cared to admit before Carly scoffed.

"It's Carlotta, freak." The taller girl hissed.

Christine watched as Carly- no, Carlotta- strutted away.

Something cold curled in Christine's chest.

She stuffed it in the back of her mind.

Christine had enough things to worry about and she knew when she was being dismissed.

She took her map back out and stalked off to find her class...

* * *

Piangi had watched the exchange with fascination.

He always stared at Carlotta. Why wouldn't he? She was beyond beautiful. Piangi couldn't believe that Carly had grown up to be so stunning.

His gaze fixated on his beautiful childhood friend when another one snuck into his field of vision.

Piangi had never expected to see Christine Daaé again.

Piangi heard the bell and rushed off to his class.

Once seated, he let his mind wander to Christine.

He fingered his leviathan cross necklace.

Starting in about sixth grade, Piangi had become obsessed with the mystical.

He had never understood what had happened in those woods when he was little. It was about when he turned eleven that he realized what happened wasn't 'normal'. The thing they played in the woods with was no angel. He read and researched and filled notebooks with his thoughts on what it could be.

He's gone through nightmares, crying in frustration, and being alone.

It seemed like it was all for nothing.

Until Christine came back into town.

Now Piangi's late nights scouring the web for things that might be the Angel have paid off.

Piangi's eyes tightened. He has to ask Christine what happened when she got lost in the woods.

* * *

The school day was over the next time Christine saw Meg.

She tensed. This morning hadn't gone bad per say but...it was very awkward. It was clear to Christine that Meg was uncomfortable talking to her.

Christine didn't want any trouble, not for her friends.

She tried to hurry past her, but stopped when Meg called "Christine!"

Christine paused. Her mind whirring, she tried to think of an excuse to leave, but before she could, Meg had already jogged over.

"Hey." Meg greeted with an awkward grin.

Christine answered with a nervous smile of her own. "Hi."

Meg rubbed the back of her neck while the girls looked at the floor.

"I didn't mean-" Meg started.

"-to surprise you or anything" Christine overlapped.

Both girls paused and gave a laugh.

"God, sorry. I'm shit at talking to people." Meg said, her smile becoming more genuine.

"That's ok." Christine answered, not sure what else to respond with.

Meg chewed on her lip.

Christine searched for a topic to bring up. God, what was Meg even into these days? Did she still want to be a ballerina when she grew up? Is her favorite color still gold?

Before Christine had found the words to start a conversation, Meg had seemed to find her voice.

"Look, Christine, I'm sorry if I was...I don't know, weird? This morning? You took me a little off guard and I don't want you to think I'm not glad to see you, because I am, and-" Meg rambled.

"I'm glad to see you too Meg." Christine cut her off.

Meg gave another smile.

The silence that lapsed was much more comfortable.

Meg had opened her mouth again, but before she could say anything, she was cut off by a voice calling Christine's name.

She whipped her head around and broke into a wide grin when she saw who it was.

"Raoul!" Christine exclaimed.

Raoul loped over with a grin.

"Oh! Hey Megs! Long time no see. And Christine, just the girl I was looking for!" Raoul declared.

Meg gave a weak smile while Christine beamed.

"I was wondering what a guy like me had to do to get a girl like you to go with him to tomorrow's basketball game?" Raoul asked.

Christine lit up.

She didn't expect Raoul to seriously want to hang out with her. He was friendly this morning, but from what Christine could glean he was like that with a lot of people.

"I'd love to!" Christine accepted. She turned to Meg. "Would you want to come?"

Meg froze and Christine felt awkward.

Stupid. Why did she have to put her on the spot like that?

"If you already have plans-" Christine backtracked.

"No!" Meg blurted "It's just...I'm on the cheer squad. I'll be on duty."

Christine whilted. While she understood, she had hoped to reconnect with Meg at the game.

"But," Meg hastily added "I'll definitely see you there. Maybe the three of us could all hang out?"

"Yeah!" Raoul chimed in. He turned to Meg. "It's been ages since we've hung out. I'd love to get to catch up with you guys."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

Christine squinted at the young man.

It took her a minute to place him.

"Ubaldo!" Christine squealed. She raced forward as if to hug him, before remembering herself. "It's so good to see you!"

Ubaldo grinned. "It's good to see you too! I never thought I'd see you again Chrissy!"

Christine's smile faltered. "Yeah well, you know…" Christine trailed off. There was a tense silence before Christine said: "Are you going to the game too?"

Ubaldo lit up. "Yeah, I was planning on it! I'd love the chance to catch up with you guys!"

Christine nodded. "That would be great!" She remembered Meg and Raoul and turned to them. "Unless you guys mind…"

Raoul and Meg exchanged a glance that Christine couldn't decipher.

"No, it's cool. The more the merrier." Raoul said with what Christine thought was false cheer.

"Yeah. Uh, I'll meet up with you guys then!" Meg said.

Christine glanced at the clock an winced. "Definitely. Sorry, but I gotta get going. I'll see you guys there!"

After confirming the plans Christine left the building.

What a day.


	4. Chapter Three: Into The Frying Pan-

_"I've found you!" The Angel cried._

 _Christine shrieked with laughter as the Angel tossed her in the air._

 _Raoul laughed too._

 _"We found you, Lotte!" Raoul crowed with triumph._

 _It was more like the Angel had found her. Raoul was way over by the front yard when he heard the Angel find Christine._

 _The Angel set her down with the small girl struggling to stop giggling._

 _"Who's still hiding?" Christine asked._

 _Raoul gave her a wide smile. "We still gotta find Ubaldo and Jammes. Carly and Meg are looking in the house."_

 _Christine nodded._

 _The two of them set out to find their friends._

 _Raoul carefully crept so he wouldn't make too much noise. Maybe if they didn't hear them coming, they wouldn't try so hard to keep out of sight._

 _Raoul turned to Christine, to suggest the idea to her, before getting distracted. Her hair was moving. It wasn't the wind, because it wasn't windy out, Raoul was sure._

 _An invisible hand seemed to stroke her wild curls. It Raoul a moment to figure out it must be the Angel._

 _"What?" Christine asked._

 _Before Raoul could answer, Christine gasped. "Found you!" She squealed._

 _Jammes came out from under some bushes, scowling. Ubaldo, apparently hiding with her, sheepishly followed._

 _"No fair!" Jammes whined. "The Angel likes you best! He let you win!"_

 _Christine frowned at her friend. "That's not true! We won fair and square!"_

 _"Fair and Square" The Angel sang softly. What looked like a breeze ruffled through Christine's hair, causing her to laugh._

 _That seemed to make Jammes even madder. "He always helps you win! I bet he helped nobody else look!"_

 _Christine scrunched up her face and Raoul knew that meant she was mad too._

 _"He's all of our friend! And not just me!" Christine cried. She turned to Raoul with anxiety in her big blue eyes. "Raoul, you don't think I'm a cheater, do you?"_

 _Raoul was stuck. On one hand, The Angel did seem to only help if it meant Christine got to win. On the other, Raoul didn't want to hurt any of his friend's feelings._

 _"Well…" He started._

 _Now all of his friends were staring at him. Jammes still looked mad and Christine looked nervous. Raoul turned to Ubaldo. They boys made eye contact. Raoul tried to ask him what to do with his eyes. Ubaldo solemnly nodded his head. Raoul gulped._

 _He had to tell the truth._

 _"Well, he does like playing with you the best, Lotte." Raoul answered._

 _Christine gasped in betrayal. Raoul felt his cheeks flush with guilt._

 _"See! I told you Chrissy-" Jammes exclaimed._

 _Christine turned to her, face red with anger and embarrassment, and face all scrunched up. "Whatever! I'm gonna go find Carly and Meg and go home! You guys can play with the Angel by yourselves if you want to so bad!" Christine huffed and stomped off towards the house._

 _"Chriiiiiiiiiistiiiiiiiiine." The Angel sang._

 _There was a rush of energy that nearly knocked all three remaining kids off their feet as the Angel rushed to follow their friend._

 _Raoul steadied himself and sighed._

 _He'd have to think of a way to apologize later._

* * *

The bright fluorescent lights glared down at the players.

It made it made hard for Raoul to actually see what was going on.

Next to him, Christine was bouncing in her seat. Raoul couldn't help but grin at her excitement.

Piangi had a pensive look on his face. Raoul was a little uneasy with him there. It had been so long since they've hung out. He reminded himself he has nothing against Piangi.

The game was 21 to 24, and they were losing.

But, there was plenty of time to recover points.

The cheerleaders didn't appear to agree. Raoul swears he saw Carlotta on her phone.

Meg was the only one who didn't look bored out of her mind. Christine was doing a better job at showing school spirit and she could barely tell which one was their Team.

Raoul made a mental note to bring this up at a student council meeting. It was embarrassing.

Christine nudges Raoul's shoulder.

"Look! It's James!" Christine squealed.

Raoul looked where she was pointing and flashed her a smile.

James was currently benched, but he was focused on the game. His brows were drawn tight, and he leaned forward. Raoul had to admire his dedication.

Christine's face glowed with excitement. "I hope they get to play soon!" She said before turning her attention back to the game.

Raoul couldn't think of anything to reply with so he turned back to the game.

Just as Raoul turned, something happened.

Something bad.

* * *

One player tripped over another.

Things happened so fast, all Raoul could catch was a crunch and a scream.

The referee's whistle screamed along with the crowd and the game stopped.

"What happened?! Is he all right?" Christine asked.

Raoul could only gape at the ball court.

A few staff members hustled over to the student and helped him out of the gym.

The coach moved to follow, but before he left, he jerkily gestured for James to join the game.

James looked momentarily stunned before quickly doing as he was asked.

The crowd fell into an uneasy hush.

And the game continued.

The two teams got into position for the jump ball.

Raoul's eyes wandered over to Meg. She turned, smiled, and stuck out her tongue, For a minute Raoul thought it was directed at him. He was about to wave or make a face or something when Christine waved back, and Raoul quickly looked away, feeling foolish.

By the time Raoul paid attention to the game, their team had the ball.

"Yeah Go Wolves!" Raoul yelled.

Christine clapped and called out and Piangi made a howling noise. A good portion of the bleachers joined in cheering on the team.

The other team drove down the court but soon is trapped by a Garnier high defender.

"David! Over here!" James called.

The other player, David looked at James. And promptly passed the ball to another defender. And lost the said ball.

"Oh, bullshit!" Christine burst, startling Raoul and Piangi both. "Did you see that?! That was bullshit! James was open! Is he fucking blind!" Christine raged.

Raoul, surprised by the sudden anger, nodded. "Yeah. Total bullshit." Raoul agreed.

"Are you kidding me?" James seethed from the court.

Raoul felt bad for the guy.

The other team scores an easy basket and the ball returned to Garnier High.

Once again, nobody passed the ball to James.

And the other team scores another basket.

"Boooo! Somebody score already!" Someone yelled from the bleachers. Raoul shot an annoyed look in their direction. Assholes.

"C'mon Wolves! You can do it!" Meg half-heartedly cheered.

Carlotta scoffed. "Ugh. This blows." She sneered.

Raoul couldn't help but glare at her. At least Meg was trying to be positive.

"Why is nobody passing to James!?" Christine simmered. Raoul couldn't do anything but shrug. He didn't keep up with James anymore. Guilt curled in his gut.

James seemed to get madder and madder on the court as his team ignored him.

"I can't believe this…" Piangi muttered.

"I know! Can people be more stupid!" Christine agreed.

On the court, James got into a defensive stance, looking madder than a firecracker.

One of the other team players passes, allowing James to snatch the ball out of the air.

Raoul was not prepared for the high-pitched shriek of triumph that emitted from Christine.

Raoul was suddenly assaulted with the memory of Christine's voice lessons when they were kids. He often would go to her house in search of a playmate only to have to wait until she was done with her lessons. He remembers the awe he felt as her voice went higher and higher…

He also remembered how the woods sparked a deep, impenetrable fear of music, the thing she used to covet more than anything, and how she begged them to turn the sound off in the hospital.

Raoul snapped back to the present by James's whoop of triumph.

James sprinted for the three-point line, defenders scrambling to get to him. He shoots as Garnier player slammed into him from the side.

James stumbled but didn't fall.

then, the ball went through the basket with a swish.

Raoul was prepared for Christine's high pitched squealing this time.

The bleachers lit up with cheers.

They awarded James a free throw which he scores easily.

Christine is physically jumping in her seat, Piangi is hollering, and Raoul feels himself stand up and clap.

Everyone is cheering.

Raoul turns to look at Christine and she's glowing.

And that's when the lights shut off.

* * *

Raoul could feel the darkness seep into his skin, his eyes, his mouth. It's cold and thick and Raoul can barely breathe through it. The dark shouldn't feel like that. Not at school, not in the gym, surrounded by people. The hair on his arm rises and he feels the chill ghost over his arms, his neck, every bit of bare skin it can find.

Raoul' ears are ringing from the silence.

Why is it so quiet? Why weren't people panicking about the lights? Where did all the noise go?

That's when Raoul hears it.

He hears him.

"Have you forgotten your angel?"

The silky voice slithered into Raoul's ear. His throat tightened so much he couldn't breathe. His chest compressed and his entire body tightened.

No.

Not here not here not here notherenotherenothere-

Christine's soul-piercing scream wrenched Raoul out of his ingrained terror.

The lights come flooding back, casting shadows on Piangi's frozen pale face.

Raoul stared at him.

He heard it too.

Then Christine was falling forward.

Raoul's attention snapped back to her, and he rushed to catch her.

The two of them crumpled to the floor of the bleachers, Christine hysterical animal like wailing cutting Raoul to the core.

He couldn't speak.

Raoul wrapped his violently shaking arms around her to comfort but her wild sobbing didn't stop. Not even close.

Raoul buried his face in the top of her head as he cradled her against his chest.

It's ok, he tried to tell her. It will be all right.

"We need to get her out of here." Said Meg. Raoul jumped, not realizing that she stood next to them. Raoul looked up and saw Piangi and James standing behind her, faces grim and white. Even further behind was Carlotta, whose scowl was trembling and throat convulsing with swallows.

Raoul nodded his head at all them and stood. He kept Christine's against his chest as they made their way to the parking lot.

The crisp air wasn't as soothing as Raoul would have liked.

Christine's sobbing was slowly turning into pained moans.

"We should get her out of here," Piangi suggest. His voice trembled ever so slightly.

Raoul was about to snap that, obviously, they should get her home, but Christine shifted underneath his protective arm and he turned his attention to him.

Christine looked up from Raoul's chest and stared him in the eyes.

"He's there" She chokes out.

Raoul couldn't see them but he knew everyone froze.

He was searching for some answer, some comfort he could offer her, but Christine's eyes were quicker than him.

It made sense they would seek the woods.

Christine howled at the sight. Tears and snot dripped down her face and she clutched Raoul like her life depended on it.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" James snapped. He hurried over to Christine and put his arms around her.

"I'm bringing her home." James barked. "You guys- figure it out."

And with that James still shielding Christine, hurriedly walked them to his car and away from the woods.

An awkward pause engulfed them.

"I'm going to let him know to meet us when Christine is safe." Piangi announced, taking out his phone.

"T-That's a good idea." Raoul replied lamely. The uncomfortable atmosphere sat on his skin like an itch.

There wasn't anything else to do but wait for James.

James's car rolling up to the car parking lot marked the beginning of the end to a terrible night.

The lot was empty now that the game was over. The mandune noises from the woods induced a feeling of eerie nostalgia.

The short boy stepped out of his car and walked over to the group who were all gathered around Carlotta's car.

It surprised Raoul the tall girl stuck around. She had clarified that she wanted nothing to do with them. Maybe now that-  
"So we all agree he's back right?" Piangi stated.  
Raoul's stomach lurched and he released the breath he didn't know he was holding in surprise.

"I think it's obvious that the Angel is back and isn't happy." Piangi continued.

Carlotta scoffed. Every one turned to look at her.  
Her usual scowl deepened, and she opened her mouth to speak.  
"Does it really matter?" Carlotta demanded.

Raoul was dumbfounded. What does it matter? What does it matter the supernatural entity that haunted their childhood and traumatized their friend was back? What does it matter ?

"It's not as if we can do anything about it. So what he's here? What are supposed to do, ask him to fuck off? Use please and thank you?" Carlotta demanded. She tossed her hair over her shoulder in an irritated gesture. "He can't touch us outside of the house. Who cares what kind of mood he's in." Carlotta finished.

"Um, obviously he can reach us outside of the house, dickhead. Seriously, Carlotta? Are you that desperate to pretend you aren't scared too? So what if he's here?" Meg seethed. She made a wide gesture to the school and them. "Hel fucking oh bitch! It matters because it doesn't look like he intends to leave us the fuck alone, that's why it fucking matters! Did you see Christine? She could hardly fucking breathe! So don't sit here and fucking act like it affects nobody." Meg ranted.

"We should get help." James spoke up. Both Carlotta and Meg huffed at the suggestion.

"Seriously," James pressed "do you guys not remember what happened when we didn't? Christine went missing for two weeks!"

"I think no one will forget that," Raoul replied.

There was a small pause, everyone digesting what was said and thinking about what they should say. It seemed obvious to Raoul that the only way to solve their problem was to take it head-on. Doing nothing ended up with Christine kidnapped and they already tried getting help. The image of Phil's face when Raoul told him flashed behind his eyelids. It solved nothing. If they want the Angel gone, they'd have to do it themselves.

When Raoul voiced that opinion, it didn't go over so well.

"That is the absolute dumbest fucking thing I've ever fucking heard!" Carlotta shrieked.

"I think it's a great idea." Meg countered coolly. "And at least Raoul has an idea that doesn't involve shoving your head in the sand, Carly."

Carlotta's flinch at her old nickname was so quick Raoul almost missed it.

"That doesn't change the fact it's not a good idea," Piangi said defensively. "Going up against a powerful force with no advantage only works in movies."

"Which is why we should find somebody who knows what they're doing!" James insisted.

"And where the hell are we going to find that James? Our resident expert here wants nothing to do with a solution!" Raoul should, flinging his hand toward Piangi.

Piangi's cheeks heated.

"F-fuck you, Raoul! You think you and Meg will swoop in and solve all of our problems?! Well newsflash asshole, it's not that easy! If we steer clear of the woods, we should be fine!" Piangi cried.

"Doing nothing led to Christine going missing for two weeks!" Raoul growled.

"No, what led to Christine disappearing was the fact she was in the woods. Alone. With the Angel. The exact thing you seem to think we should do." Piangi argues.

Raoul felt the rage and frustration well up in his throat.

"How dare you-" Raoul snarled.

"Oh, my god! Raoul! Seriously, you're all acting like Christine fucking died that day!" Carlotta's voice burst forth cutting whatever Raoul was about to say shortly.

Carlotta looked towards the woods. "Christine isn't dead," she said in a low voice "She's here and has fucking feelings too. You know how humiliating that shit show in the gym must have been? Not to mention she can't even look at the woods without losing it. What would she think of your little plan, Raoul? You think she'd be psyched that you and Meg plan on gallivanting into the woods to throw down with the fucking ghost that ruined her life?" Carlotta demanded.

"Technically, it's not a ghost- "Piangi weakly corrected.

"Ugh! Whatever Ubaldo! I'm fucking out of here, Do you want a ride home or what?" Carlotta asked Piangi.

He gave a stunned nod and followed her inside her car.

He paused right before getting into Carlotta's car.

"The only way for us to protect ourselves, to protect Christine, is to know what happened in those woods. We're all running blind here and she's the only person with any answers. Think about that." Piangi said.

He got into the car. Carlotta gave the rest of them one last glare before driving off.

The remaining three stood in silence.

"I'm gonna go too," James stated blandly. "I have to figure out how to explain why I didn't come back to the game."

He stalked off to his car, leaving only Meg and Raoul.

"We should get going," Raoul said.

Meg sighed. "Yeah. We should."

"Talk to you later?" Raoul asked.

Meg didn't bother to reply.


	5. Chapter Five: - Into The Flame

No matter how much he wished otherwise, James had school the next day.  
James felt exhausted from the night before and wasn't looking forward to the fallout from ditching in the middle of a game.  
James climbed out of his car and looked around with caution. He spotted the captain of his team, Josh, and groaned.  
He knew he would have to talk to him either way. He left in the middle of the game. James could only hope that Josh would understand about Christine. It's not as if her meltdown in the gym was subtle and someone had to make sure she got home ok.  
James hesitantly approached the taller boy.  
Josh turned and the change in his expression was immediate.  
"Hey…" James greeted. He avoided eye contact and rubbed his arm.  
Josh's face twisted. "Hey? That's all you have to fucking say for yourself? You totally fucked us over yesterday!"

James cringed. "Yeah, I know, but listen-"  
"No! Fuck that! You whine about not playing for months, and then the first opportunity you get, you ditch? Are you fucking kidding me?"  
James's face heated. "Yeah, I know Josh, but I had to take care of-"  
"Of what? Some crazy bitch? That's what you had to take care of? That's why you fucked your team over?"  
Now James was getting angry. "Don't call her that."  
Josh sneered. "Or what?"  
James hesitated." Or…" he trailed off.  
Josh's expression curdled further. "That's what I thought. You're already this fucking close to not being on the team at all. And you can fucking say goodbye to any chance playing again. You're already a picture player, Chu. So why don't you go find that crazy bitch and cry to her?"  
Josh shoved James a step back.  
That was fucking enough, James knew he only got a spot on the team so they'd have some 'diversity' for the school website. Being short, trans and Asian provided enough contrast between him and everyone direction looking ass player on the team that the coach admitted him and called it a day. That didn't make him any less of an effective player, the team had yet to realize.  
And talking shit about Christine? Fuck no. She did nothing to him.  
James got in his face and snarled. "Don't put your fucking hands on me"

Josh reciprocated and gave James another little shove. "Or fucking what, freak? You're gonna-"  
Whatever Josh was about to say was cut off by a low, rumbling growl.  
And it didn't come from James.  
"What the…?" Josh asked. Both boys turned and froze at what they saw.

 _A fucking mountain lion._

 _In the school parking lot._

"No fucking way," James whispered.  
Josh took a panicked step back from James in what would be an idiotic move.  
As soon as Josh was away from James, the animal pounced.

It was like something out of a horror movie.

The animal's mouth clamped around Josh's arm and tugged.

There was a gut-wrenching pop sound and Josh screamed.

And James came back to life.  
It was like the big cat turned off a switch in his brain and Josh's scream turned it back on.  
"Somebody help!" James screamed.  
He continued yelling until he was hoarse.  
Help arrived, and the cat ran back towards the woods.  
The Woods.  
James froze as he watched the cougar bound home.  
He noticed something bizarre.  
It was wearing a collar, James thought to himself.  
The ambulance door slammed and James jumped.  
He turned to the paramedics. "Is he going to be ok?" He asked anxiously.

The paramedic gave him a small smile. "We'll do everything we can" the woman assured him.  
The teacher who called them escorted James inside.  
The whole walk to the door James didn't take his eyes off the woods.

* * *

This may or may not be the biggest mistake Piangi has made since he forgot to add water while making ramen. At least Carlotta was alone and not surrounded by her posse. Now that would be a real disaster.  
Piangi swallowed and gathered his courage before approaching.  
"H-hey." He stuttered. Idiot. Fool. You need to be confident, Piangi reminded himself. She'll never take you seriously otherwise.

Carlotta looked him up and down with a curled lip. "Did you get lost on your way to your gastric bypass?"

Piangi gulped. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. After yesterday."  
Carlotta froze. She squinted down at him from her heels.  
"It was pretty shitty." She answered, suspicion coloring her voice.  
"Yeah. It really, really was." Piangi agreed.  
Carlotta continued to glare at him. Piangi tried to think of something to say. "I'm sorry Meg was being such a bitch. She didn't need to come after you like that. You were just stating the obvious."  
Carlotta smiled for.00004 seconds. Piangi totally caught her. She definitely smiled at something he said to her.

"I realize, thanks." Carlotta jeered.  
Piangi shuffled his backpack to fit on her shoulder better.  
He gave a small smile.  
"Good. You should know what you're worth Carlotta." Piangi responded.  
Her eyes widened a fraction, and she stiffened.  
They were silent for a moment.  
Piangi was going to give up hope and leave when Carlotta spoke.  
"...And what exactly am I worth?" She asked. Her voice was soft and low. Her manicured fingers pinched with a piece of thick red-gold hair, the way she used to when they were young and she was nervous.  
"Everything," Piangi answered. He believed it too.  
Carlotta's lips twitched. Piangi's chest felt warm and he could feel contentedness dancing beneath his skin.  
"Here's the deal, Ubaldo" Carlotta stated. She dug in her bag and got out a piece of paper and pen. She spent a moment scrawling something on it before tossing it to him. "You will meet me at that address. You can buy me coffee and kiss my ass more. Capisce?" Carlotta said. She walked off before Piangi could reply.

Today must be a _really_ lucky day.

* * *

"Do you know why I asked you here, Mr. De Changy?" Mr. Bronson asked.  
Raoul fidgeted with his sleeve and glanced around the empty classroom.  
"No, sir, I don't." Raoul murmured.  
Mr. Bronson and stepped behind his desk. The tall man did something on his computer and motioned Raoul to come over.  
His stomach filled with lead, Raoul stepped over.  
His heart skipped a few beats.  
"Do you have anything to say, Changy?" Mr. Bronson asked.  
It was a picture of him. Drinking at Brittany's party.

"Sir, I can explain-" Raoul stammered. held a hand up to silence him.  
" Changy, you know school policy. I'm afraid I must speak to Principal Reyer about this. I thought I'd do you the courtesy of informing you beforehand."  
Ice crystals formed in Raoul's heart.  
"Wait, please, you can't-"  
's face hardened. "I can and will. This behavior is not acceptable for an average student at our school, let alone the student body president. Perhaps you should think about that next time you have the choice to engage in this behavior." scolded.  
The man turned to leave his classroom.  
Raoul surged forward.  
He had to do something.

The universe at large was conspiring against him. Or for him, depending on perspective.  
The ceiling tile a step above Mr. Bronson clattered to the floor.

Cautious, Mr. Bronson took a step forward to peer in the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Neither he nor Raoul expected a Mountain Of Spiders to fall from the ceiling.

* * *

Joseph Buquet is a bitch. Meg knew that when she started hooking up with him.  
She blankly stared ahead as Joey's face got redder and redder.  
"I still don't see the problem." Meg drawled. Joey's eyes popped in an unattractive way. Meg thought he might explode.  
"You've fucking been stringing me along! This whole fucking time you've been horny for fucking Sorelli and didn't have the decency, to be honest with me!" Joey burst.  
Meg rolled her eyes. "Ok, yeah, but we're not like dating or anything. I don't see how it's any of your business how I may or may not feel about Sorelli. Who told you anyway?" Meg asked.  
"Doesn't fucking matter?! You will be fucking sorry, Giry, that's all I got to say." Joey snarled and tried to storm off.

Meg's heart skipped a beat, and she hurried after him. She did not like the implication there.  
"Joey? What do you mean? Joey!"  
Joseph whirled around at the sound of her voice. "It means I have some interesting pictures of you I can post online if you don't get your act together." Joey threatened in a low voice.  
Meg felt like someone had punched her in the gut. "You said you deleted those." Meg stuttered.  
Joey said nothing. He only smirked and sidled off.  
"Joey!" Meg called frantically after him. Her heart thudded in her chest, fighting against the icy hand that gripped it. She had to get those pictures back. There was no way she could let something like that get out. She could get kicked off the team, her mother would have a stroke, they could always be brought up again and again...  
The bell rang and Meg begrudgingly went to class. It wouldn't help her any to cut and get found out by her mom.

At the end of the period, a loudspeaker announcement informed everyone they could go home.  
Meg furrowed her brow as she went out to the parking lot with the crowd. Two ambulances sat.  
Meg frowned.  
"I hope they're ok." Someone behind her muttered.  
In one ambulance they loaded up the science teacher, .  
In the other-  
Meg gasped.  
"Joey" she breathed.  
The ambulance covered him with a sheet and the crowd fell silent.

* * *

Carlotta's grip on the steering wheel was turning her knuckles white. She pulled into Mrs. Valerious's drive was with dread in her stomach. God, this was so fucking awkward. She didn't know how she ended up being the one to drop off Christine's assignments but here she is. Carlotta thought it was kind of bullshit that they excused Christine from school. Like, she understood it but it was still bullshit. The town hasn't forgotten how tragic it was when little Christine went missing. They hadn't forgotten how they all went out and combed the forest for her. So Principal Reeves called to let Mrs. Valerious know that Christine was free to sit on her ass and binge Netflix for the day.

Carlotta got out of the car. Stop whining, she told herself, hurry and get this awkward-fest fucking over with.  
She jumped up the steps, her heels making the motion awkward. Carlotta huffed when she nearly tripped on a floorboard and tucked a hair behind her ear before knocking.  
She paled when Mama Valerious answered instead of Christine.  
"Carly Giudicelli? Why It's been years! Come in!" The widow bid Carlotta inside. Oh, shit this just got super uncomfortable.  
"I can't stay long, I only came by to drop off Christine's... shit…" Carlotta still being ushered in by the older woman, trailed off at the sight of Christine. "Holy fuck you look like shit," Carlotta commented.  
Christine's curly hair was a rats' nest and there were purple bags underneath her eyes. Her pale skin looked dry and her lips were cracked.  
"Uh... thanks?" Christine's weak voice said. She raised an eyebrow at Carlotta. "What are you doing here?"  
Carlotta loosened her iron grip on the bundle of paper. "You have homework."  
Mrs. Valerious hummed and started out of the roomed. "I'll let you two girls catch up!" she called behind her. The woman left thick and stiff silence in her absence.  
"Thank you for dropping this off." Christine acknowledged with a small smile.  
Carlotta's mouth twisted and her face flushed. Jesus Christ she needed to get the fuck out of here this is so weird.

"Don't feel special. Just to make things clear, just because you had a meltdown doesn't mean I feel sorry for you or something. I don't need your drama Daae. You haven't been around and I'm only going to say this once, but we're not friends. Understood?" Carlotta asked.  
Her eyes flitted away from Christine for a moment. It was uncomfortable to look at her without recalling everything. Carlotta struggled for only a moment before making eye contact. It was unpleasant but something that needed to be done. Carlotta only had so many excuses to hang out with losers and there was someone else that was much more promising than Christine.  
The smaller girl's face remained that gentle neutral as she nodded.  
"I get it. Thanks anyway. You should probably get going before Mama gets back." Christine suggested. She moved forward and ushered Carlotta out of the house.  
Carlotta bristled, huffed, and marched to her car on her own.  
She didn't turn around when Christine shut the door behind her.

* * *

 _The dream isn't scary at first_

 _There are candles all around._

 _There was mist upon a vast, glassy lake._

 _There was no boat to be found._

 _And there is music in the air._  
 _It thrums in their ears like it has a life of its own. It danced in the air and lured them towards the source._

 _It's pulling them._

 _Away from the light and the warmth._

 _There's only cold and dark and wet the farther they go in but they can't, can't walk away from the music._  
 _It all leads to a large room._  
 _There's a coffin on one side of the space. The other side has an organ playing itself._

 _They don't want to go near the coffin._

 _oh god, they don't want to wake whose inside._  
 _The thought wasn't entirely their own but they would obey nonetheless. They didn't near the coffin._

 _They don't want to touch the organ as long as it's playing no one can hear them breathe. They edge away from that too._

 _And in the middle is a huge mirror. It's a beautiful thing, with a frame of silver and gold, the metals intertwining effortlessly. The glass is well polished and seems to glow from within._  
 _They edge nearer to it and see something is inside._  
 _They get closer, and closer, before finally spotting it._  
 _There appears to be a woman in a white dress inside._

 _They walk toward the mirror. Surely, surely it isn't them in the mirror._  
 _A gasp is ripped from their throat as they recognize the face behind the veil._

 _It's Christine_

 _Oh god, she's so still._  
 _They slam their fist against the glass. They have to get her out of there. They have to._  
 _They lean closer to tell her they'll get her out, that she'll be all right, but see she's trying to tell them something instead._

 _Her lips are barely moving and they can't figure out what she's trying to say._

 _They don't hear the creak of the coffin._  
 _They don't notice the organ is no longer playing its eerie tune._

 _They finally see what Christine is saying._

 _But it's too late._

 _"Behind you,"_

 _They get one glance in the mirror of a figure behind them before they can't breathe and oh god they're choking-_

* * *

With a jolt, five teenagers woke up from the same nightmare.  
And with dread slowly filling them they realize it will be the first of many.


End file.
